Christmas Sounds
by AL19
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Michiru thought she would spend the night alone...until Bansai came over. *Contains spoilers from the last chapter of "Traditional Sounds".*


**If you're asking, yes, this is pretty much a PWP. But this is my first PWP with an OC in it. XD And this contains spoilers from the last chapter of "Traditional Sounds". Unless you don't mind spoilers, don't read this if you haven't read "Traditional Sounds". Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and it was a bit dark out.

I was in the kitchen, making some dinner. I wondered if Bansai was going to come over, but I had some doubts. But…I was hoping he would come over to my house, because I've been lonely. I really missed my twin sister. Recently, I accepted her death, but I would still cry whenever I would think about it too much.

What I was making for dinner was some miso soup with some seasoning. It may not be much of a dinner, but at least I can eat something.

Just as I was finishing up, I heard a knock on the door. I tucked part of my long, dark-haired wavy hair behind my right ear, and quickly walked over to the door.

When I was close to the door, I opened it up, and saw Bansai, with a scarf and an umbrella he was holding. He gave me a smile as I widened my eyes, smiling as well.

He asked, "May I come in, Michiru?"

I quickly nodded, letting him into my house. When he took three steps in, he closed his umbrella, shaking some of the snow off. Yes, it was snowing out.

Bansai took off his scarf, and asked with a chuckle, "Where can I put this?"

I answered, "Anywhere you would like, Bansai." I missed seeing him, but I wasn't depressed, as to really wanting to see him again, even though I did want some company, plus I love him.

Another chuckle escaped his lips, and he held the scarf as he took off his shoes. I informed him, "I just finished making dinner. And…I actually expected you to come, but I was never so sure."

He smirked at me, "Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

I nodded, feeling my cheeks flush a bit. Bansai walked to the table, and knelled down, putting his scarf on the table, and setting his umbrella beside him. I ran into the kitchen, turning off the stove. Then, I took out two bowls, and poured some of the miso soup in each bowl. As soon as the dark bowls were full, I brought out two pairs of chopsticks, and picking up the bowls as I set the chopsticks on top of the bowls.

Soon, I was knelling on the floor, beside the table as well. I gave one bowl to Bansai, and said, "It's miso soup."

I set my bowl down in front of me, and picked up my chopsticks, saying with a smile, "Let's eat!"

He smirked once again as he began to eat the miso soup.

Even though I was over a foot in front of him, I could hear the music that was playing in his yin-yang headphones. And I rolled my dark-blue eyes when I noticed that he was listening to Tsu Terakado's music. Well, he is the one who writes her songs, so I don't care.

Bansai said, "It's good, I daresay."

My cheeks were flushing once more as I tilted my head down slowly. I muttered in reply, "W-Well, I don't expect you to love it, but I'm glad you like it."

I really couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not. All I knew was that he was still smirking at me, even while I was blushing. I blinked, and continued to eat my miso soup. I was almost done eating all the noodles that were in my bowl, but I slurped down the soup itself. Bansai suddenly chuckled at me.

I put my bowl down, and asked him with a raised brow, "What's so funny?"

He turned down the volume in his headphones, and answered, "You're blushing, Michiru. Your song is the same, yet it's slightly different."

My brow was still raised up. I asked another question, "What do you mean?"

"It's still full of romantic music, only part of your melody includes…making love."

As soon as those words escaped his lips, I widened my blue eyes in surprise, and felt my face hotter. I thought, _Why do I feel embarrassed? We already know that we love each other! I'm not even a shy person!_

He finished his miso soup, and changed the subject by asking, "Do I just put this in the sink?" My heart was beating fast, but I nodded my head, without saying anything. Bansai stood up, walking into the kitchen, where he put his bowl in the sink.

I decided to finish up my soup as well, so I gulped down the soup (Plus ate the noodles), and stood up fast, putting my bowl in the sink as well. Bansai was standing beside me, but I was off-guard when he wrapped an arm around my back. He landed his hand on my left upper arm.

A quiet yelp escaped my lips as he asked me with a tease, "Are you cold?"

I blinked as I slowly turned my head, looking up at Bansai. I responded, "N-Not really." He grinned at my expression, and suddenly held me tighter. I now couldn't move. My heart was beating fast, but I didn't know why when he knows that I love him deeply.

I whispered, "Bansai…what're you doing?"

Bansai turned my body half-way, and landed his hand on my shoulder as he lifted up my chin with his other hand. He whispered back, "Listening to your soothing melody, I daresay." Just as I was half-expecting it, he moved close to my face, and didn't stop until he set his lips on mine.

My eyes were half-closed, and I chose to wrap my arms around his neck. His kiss was, strangely, really warm. I completely closed my eyes as I felt Bansai's arms wrapping around me. I also felt his fingers moving up my back, which caused my spine to shiver. But it wasn't like I minded it. Yeah…I didn't mind that one bit.

As his lips were still connected to mine, I thought, _Why does he feel so warm?_

Bansai's drifted his lips away from mine, but he grinned again, asking me, "Want to…do it?" I smirked back, despite feeling my cheeks slightly burn. I knew what he meant when he asked that question.

I responded in a low tone, "Yes, Bansai." I kissed him softly on the lips again. I unwrapped my arms from his neck, and he unwrapped his arms from my back. Without warning, he slightly crouched down, and held my legs up with one hand while holding my back with his other hand. I widened my eyes, not expecting this, obviously. Now, he was carrying me.

While my blue eyes were still wide, I said quietly, "I…I already set up the futon before you came."

"Ah?" He muttered with a raised brow, still grinning.

I replied, "Like I said, I expected you to come."

He chuckled as he was walking to my room, while still carrying me. Part of my left ear was on Bansai's jacket, but I could hear his heartbeat, not too slow, and not too fast. Sometimes I wonder why he never gets embarrassed.

When we were in front of my bedroom door, he managed to open up the sliding door, despite carrying my back. Bansai took a few steps in, and I took a look at my set up futon just before he set me down. I lied on the futon, feeling how comfortable I was. Bansai walked to the sliding door, and closed it while the lights were off. It wasn't that the light-bulb burned out; Bansai and I just didn't even bother to turn on the light.

Bansai then walked over to me, and as he was in front of the futon, he knelled down, feeling my long, dark-red hair. I blinked as I looked up to him. I said with a small smile, "You didn't have to carry me."

"But I wanted to, I daresay," He replied as he was starting to kneel on my futon. Bansai was over me, and he leaned his head over, kissing me on my forehead. He added, "Don't worry. I brought protection."

"Good." I smiled a little bigger, and kissed him on the cheek. Bansai rested his hand on the back of my neck as he kissed me on the lips once more. Only this time, this kiss was a little rougher.

I was breathing a little heavily through my nose as I ruffled his teal hair with one of my hands. And since he was still kissing me on the lips, I pulled his headphones from his ears without even telling him. But I didn't think he minded it. I set the set of headphones on the floor carefully, as to not breaking them. It was beside the futon.

Bansai barely drifted his lips away from mine, but he whispered lustfully, "Do you want me to listen to your song?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked a rhetorical question while chuckling. "Yes, you can, though you would probably still listen to my song if I said no."

"Yes," He whispered again as he leaned his head down, kissing softly on my neck. I moaned almost silently, and closed my eyes as my mouth barely parted.

Bansai asked, "Do you think about your sister every day?"

I answered, "I do. I miss her, very much." My brows furrowed slightly, but I didn't want to cry. Though, I guess it doesn't matter if I cry or not because Bansai knows I miss my sister, very, very much.

He said, "I don't blame you for that, I daresay." Another kiss was on my neck, but he was starting to undress me. I felt him undressing my short-skirted kimono, but he stopped after a few seconds. Bansai leaned up, and took off his sunglasses, revealing his small light-green eyes. He set his dark sunglasses beside his headphones, and without really thinking, I leaned up, undoing his jacket.

Bansai landed his hand on top of my hair, stroking it. Although I didn't make a second thought, I wanted to undo his jacket.

As soon as I was done, I pulled his teal-colored jacket over his shoulders, which caused his jacket to quickly fall down, off of him completely. He smirked, and pushed his jacket off the futon. The man leaned down again, but resumed to undressing me.

I softly touched his chest with my fingers, and I could feel his soft, warm skin. How was his skin this warm? Maybe it was because his jacket was a little thick.

But I thought, _At least he's warm. Otherwise I would shiver, without a doubt._

I chuckled quietly as Bansai held my fingers that were touching his flesh. He didn't lean up that much, but he pulled my fingers to his lips, and kissed them, closing his eyes. I smiled a bit as he kissed the tips of my fingers for a second time. Then, he slightly opened his light-green eyes, and made my palm touch his cheek. I blinked my blue eyes, but decided to let him do that.

He questioned me with yet another grin, "Michiru…are you sure you're not cold?"

My cheeks were flushing, but I giggled, "Maybe I am cold now." I set the tip of my index finger on my bottom lip as I smirked innocently at him. Bansai raised a brow, but didn't say anything as he pulled the top of my kimono. Seconds later, my breasts were exposed.

The teal-haired man stared at my breasts as he said quietly, "Your skin is having a bit of goosebumps, so I can tell that you are cold." His leaned forward, and his face was so close to mine, he was almost kissing me. But he didn't kiss me that time.

Instead, Bansai inserted his tongue in my mouth, and I gave him a lustful moan as I closed my eyes, ruffling his hair with both my hands. My tongue wrestled his', and I could have sworn that he moaned into my mouth as well. Well, perhaps I did hear it.

He pulled his tongue out of my mouth, but he began to lick my flesh, from my neck, down to my left breast. Bansai grabbed my other breast as he started to lick his tongue around my erect nipple. His mouth then went over my nipple, sucking it. He used his other hand to massage my other breast, and all I did was moan quietly.

_Oh, yes…_

Bansai's mouth was off my breast, but he continued to circle his tongue around my nipple, over and over again. He flicked my nipple with his tongue a few times just as I noticed that my breast was wet. Bansai stopped licking my nipple, and the rest of my left breast, and let go of my other one.

Thinking of what he would do next, he pulled my kimono over my shoulders, but I did the rest, which meant that I took my kimono off of my body. The only clothing I wore left was my underwear and my stockings.

As I set my short-skirted kimono beside Bansai's jacket, I set my fingers on one of my stockings that were obviously on my legs. I leaned up, now sitting down on my futon. I placed my thumb inside part of the white stocking, and pushed the stocking down. I pushed it from my thigh, to my knee. Bansai was smirking at me, so it was obvious enough that he liked what I was doing.

A giggle escaped my lips as I continued to push down the stocking slowly. Then, I finally pushed it to my foot, where I pulled the white stocking off. But I still had to take off my other stocking. So I did the same with my other one, only Bansai reached his hand out, pinching the bottom of it with his thumb and index finger. The second he pinched the toe-part of the stocking, he began to pull it down. My stocking was slowly coming off of my leg, and I watched him pull it until it was off of my leg. Both of my stockings were off my legs. All I had left was my underwear.

I whispered with lust as well, "Bansai…do you want to listen to another piece of my melody?" As I landed the tip of my finger on my bottom lip again, he stared at me, and nodded his head slowly. I giggled again as I moved my hand, to my underwear. I put my hand on my groin, and began to feel myself, on the top of my light-blue underwear. I moaned while closing my eyes.

I rested my other hand on my futon, feeling pleasure just from feeling my own groin. And since my eyes were closed, I wasn't so sure what kind of expression Bansai had. But I felt him push my shoulders, making my body lie down again. I rested my body on top of the blanket, and as my head was on the pillow, he pulled my hand away from my groin.

He told me, "Let me do the rest." Bansai placed his hand on top of my underwear, and felt my groin, just like what I was doing seconds ago. He moved his hand up and down, which made me moan more. Bansai added, "I am hearing another piece of melody from you, Michiru. But…it's more lustful, I daresay."

The teal-haired man was about to slide his hand in my underwear, but I reached my hand forward, landing it on his groin. He widened his light-green eyes a little bit, and looked down, knowing that I was rubbing his area.

He stared at me again as I giggled, "Would it be possible for me to listen to your song?"

Bansai laughed, "It would, but I'm more skillful at that than you, I daresay."

"I don't know if that's skillful, but perhaps you're right. You're into a lot of music, so it makes sense that you're better at listening to peoples' songs than me. I was only joking, anyway." I narrowed my eyes as I was still rubbing my hand on his groin. But soon, I removed my hand from his area, and rested my hand beside my hip.

I slightly moved my hips as he pulled something out of his pants pocket. When he pulled his hand out, I saw that he was holding protection. I was glad that he brought protection again.

He muttered, "I'll make sure it's not broken." The man began to open it, but when he wasn't looking, I bended my legs, pulling my light-blue underwear down with my fingers. My cheeks were starting to flush once again, but I was smirking at my lover.

As he pulled the protection out, he made sure that it wasn't broken. Despite how dark it was in here, I could see that the protection wasn't broken. No holes, no scratches, nothing. I smiled with relief. He looked down at me, but blinked, seeing that I was completely naked, from head-to-toe. I rested my legs on the blanket as I slowly turned my head to the side, seeing him from the corner of my eye.

Bansai set the protection on the blanket, and told me, "Open up your legs, Michiru." I did it seconds after he told me that.

My legs were widening, and I let him see my private area. He stared at my body, and then leaned down, holding my legs up. He suddenly kissed my flesh, over my private area. He made a quiet sound as he moved his head down, licking part of my womanhood. I widened my eyes, moaning with pleasure.

He told me in a whisper, "Don't do anything, Michiru."

He began to lick my entrance while still holding my legs. I moaned non-stop as I ruffled my long, dark-red wavy hair. I breathed heavily as I was starting to buckle my hips. Bansai still licked my private area, and when he was starting to breathe heavily, he put a finger inside me.

The man stopped licking my entrance, but he pushed his finger inside me, then sliding out. I still moaned, and he made my legs widen more.

He pulled his finger out, and then leaned up, undoing the button from his pants. When it was undone, he also unzipped his pants. Bansai grabbed the protection, and put it on. My eyes were closed for a few seconds before Bansai said, "I'm putting it in, I daresay." I gave him a nod as I looked into Bansai's eyes. His chest landed on my breasts as he began to push his manhood inside my entrance.

Bansai was slowly pushing it inside of me, but I was moaning once again, lifting my head up. I whispered, telling him, "Deeper…"

Bansai quietly laughed, "You love it, don't you?"

"I do, Bansai. Don't stop."

Okay, perhaps I was starting to get a little horny, but I was definitively not a freak. I only want to make love to Bansai, and nobody else. I don't want to love anyone other than Bansai. He's the only man I will ever love.

He pushed in as deep as he could go. I moaned louder as he held my back with one of his hands. Bansai landed his lips on the bottom of my neck, and he was suddenly sucking it as he was starting to thrust inside my entrance. He pulled himself out, but pushed in again. Bansai made a few rough thrusts as he licked my neck again. The man lifted my body up, making me lean up, as if I was sitting down. Only he was still inside me. I leaned my head back as he ruffled my long hair.

Bansai whispered as his lips were beside my ear, "Do you want more, Michiru?" A chuckle escaped his lips, and he licked my ear lobe.

I gasped almost silently, but answered in a whisper, "Yes! I don't want you to stop! Please!"

"I knew you would say that," Bansai chuckled again as he made another rough thrust. He then let me lie down on my futon again, but when he was on top of my chest, I wrapped my legs around his back. I landed my nails on his back, and began to claw at it, causing red marks on his bare back. He held my hips while he was slightly fastening his thrusts.

The pleasure I was having wasn't too much, but I was starting to moan loudly, in Bansai's ear. I nearly wrapped my arms around Bansai's shoulder, and I closed my blue eyes as I whispered for the umpteenth time, "Bansai…I love you so much."

"I love you as well, I daresay," Bansai replied as he kissed me softly on the cheek. He breathed through his nose beside my cheek.

I barely opened my eyes back up, but narrowed them, and bit my lower lip gently. I decided to ask him, "I'm just curious, Bansai. Why do you love me?"

He stopped thrusting for a moment, but still had his member inside my womanhood. Bansai stared into my eyes as he answered, "Michiru, we share, almost, the same song. You and I both have had hard times when we were children, I daresay. My mother died, and your parents died, and life was never easy for us, even when I didn't really know you back then. I didn't fall in love with you when we first met, the time where you were fighting a group of guys at night; but as I was listening to your song over and over again for the past couple of weeks, I realized that I loved you."

I blinked. I didn't exactly feel surprised at his explanation, but it was a good reason.

He asked with a smirk, "Now it's my turn, I daresay. Why do you love me?"

Again, my eyes narrowed, staring partly at his chest. I explained a bit quieter, "I…I didn't fall in love with you when we first met also, and I thought you were just a confusing guy." I chuckled, but continued, "But…I began to remember when I saw you as a boy, even though I didn't know it was actually you at the time. Perhaps the reason why I love you is because we do share the same pain. And I'm glad you understand my pain." My hand softly touched his cheek.

All of a sudden, my eyes were starting to water. I thought, _I'm starting to remember my parents. Yes…I really did have pain back when I was a little kid._

Bansai rubbed his thumb on my eyes, and told me, "Shhh…don't cry, Michiru." The water managed to get out of my eyes. Bansai added as he was beginning to thrust inside me again, "At least we have each other, even if I'm with the Kiheitai."

I replied just before setting my lips on his, "I don't even care if you are part of a wanted crew. I will love you for as long as I live."

"Same here, I daresay." I planted a kiss on his lips, and as I arched my back, he wrapped his arms around the middle of my back, and held me up a bit while I was still kissing his warm, soft lips.

As soon as he drifted his lips away from mine, he pulled his member out, but told me, "Turn around."

I smirked at him as I turned my body around, kneeling on the blanket while landing my hands on the blanket as well.

Bansai leaned down, and kissed me on my shoulder blade. I felt the head of his member feeling my entrance, and it caused me to moan as I stared at the blanket, with a smirk still on my face. Then, in a matter of seconds, Bansai slowly pushed his manhood inside me. I gripped my blanket as he pushed in as deep as he went. He trailed his finger from my shoulder blade, to the bottom of my back.

The teal-haired man held my hip with one hand, and began to thrust once again. I widened my legs a bit as they were still knelled on the soft blanket.

When Bansai was pushing himself in really deep, he smacked my bottom with his hand. I gasped while widening my eyes, but turned my head, and asked, "Why did you do that?"

He gave out a chuckle as he responded, "Some couples do this. But, I don't know why I did that. I won't do it again, I daresay."

I didn't reply to my lover, but he landed his chest on my back. Bansai then touched my stomach with his right hand, and was suddenly moving his fingers down to the point where it was above my private area. He continued to thrust as he rubbed the top of my private part. I almost closed my eyes, but lifted my right hand up, touching Bansai's wrist. The man rested his chin on my shoulder as I arched my back once again.

I muttered with pleasure, "Yes…more…"

I really wasn't a horny person, but I couldn't help my body while I was having sex with Bansai. I'm not a prostitute, like those prostitutes in Yoshiwara. I'm not a woman who will cheat her lover with another man. I would never cheat Bansai, because I've always hated people cheating on their "lovers". That's why I promised him to love him forever, even if we do have minor arguments. Though, he lives in the Kiheitai ship, so we don't get to see each other a lot. But at least he still loves me.

He touched my cheek with his lips, but he didn't kiss me. At least, I didn't think he was. Bansai whispered while opening his light-green eyes half-way, "Your song is more calming, and your melody is going in for a high tune, I daresay."

I laughed a bit. Bansai can sure be a bit humorous sometimes. I replied, "Is that good?"

Bansai nodded his head. "How would it be bad when you're obviously feeling pleasure?"

"Good point," I said as I stopped laughing. I moved my head to the side, and licked part of his lips. He opened his mouth, and I set my tongue inside his mouth. Our eyes closed as he moaned slightly. I kissed him roughly as our tongues wrestled like before.

But this time, I was making sure I was "playing" his tongue roughly. Well, at least when we were wrestling our tongues.

Our mouths were barely drifted apart, but I didn't let my tongue go out of his mouth yet. Bansai grabbed my hip roughly, and pushed his member deep inside me. He made short, sort of fast thrusts, but he made a somewhat louder moan as saliva was dripping down from the corner of my lip.

I looked, and saw that he was knitting his brows while still having his small eyes closed. I grinned a bit, satisfied that he was, most likely, enjoying it. Without warning (Actually, it's obvious that he can't talk when my tongue was still in his mouth), he grabbed my right breast. My eyes widened, and it was now my turn to moan. But my moan was quieter than his. Bansai massaged it as he finally pulled his tongue from my mouth. I saw saliva dripping from the corner of his lips as well.

He said with a smirk, "Since you were messing with my tongue, I'm going to mess with you, I daresay." A chuckle escaped his thin lips as I stared into his eye innocently, even though I wasn't really being innocent that time.

As I felt part of his teal-colored pants on my thighs, he pulled his manhood out of me again. Bansai pushed my hip, making me turn around, and lie on the futon by my back. Bansai kept my legs wide by holding them with his hands. He leaned down, and licked my stomach, just above my bellybutton.

I ruffled the top part of his teal-hair as I set my knuckles on my bottom lip. I half-smiled as he trailed his tongue from my stomach, to my thigh. He sucked my flesh, and I moaned quietly. Bansai pushed two of his finger inside my entrance, making me moan for the umpteenth time. Perhaps he really did want me to moan, because he wanted to know that I was feeling intense pleasure.

He slid his two fingers in and out of my womanhood, and I called out his name, "Bansai…Bansai…!" The light-green eyed man pulled his fingers out, but pushed my legs up, which were bended.

Bansai pushed his member inside my entrance once again, but since I was off-guard, I widened my eyes, curling my toes, and moaning like never before. Now my moaning was getting to be a little loud. But at least no one would hear us, though I really, really miss my sister. I had wished she was still alive, because we were always there for each other, even when we were frustrated with ourselves.

Bansai whispered, "Your song is starting to ring in my ears, I daresay."

I giggled, but decided, "Why do you always say 'I daresay' at the end of your sentences, Bansai? Again, I'm just curious."

"There's not exactly a specific reason for it, but it's a habit. After all, I usually go to Otsu-Dono with a calm attitude, since she doesn't know I'm with the Kiheitai."

"That doesn't really answer my question, but oh well. I don't care." Another giggle escaped me as he raised a brow at me. I said, noticing his raised brow, "I don't mind you saying it, Bansai."

He laughed quietly.

My breast was grabbed by his hand, and he thrust while making quiet sounds. I was making quiet sounds as well, but I wasn't moaning. Suddenly, he was fastening his thrusts, which made him moan a bit. Even though he was wearing protection, maybe he was feeling pleasure as well. I wasn't so sure since he was the one wearing the protection.

I told him, grabbing his arms, "Deeper, Bansai…deeper…" I pulled him down, and he quickly moved his face forward, but I didn't want him to hit my face by accident with his own face. Luckily, he didn't hit my face.

He questioned with a raised brow, grinning, "You want it bad, don't you, Michiru?" I nodded, hugging his neck almost tightly. As I didn't say anything, he grabbed my buttocks, and savagely pushed his manhood in my wet entrance.

While I was continuing to moan, sweat was coming down my face and part of my breasts. I breathed heavily, and kissed Bansai on the lips as he was beginning to breathe heavily as well.

I had lost count on the times I moaned, and kissed him on the lips. But I don't give a crap about that. I wanted to feel good. And I was.

Bansai moved his hand to touch my thighs again. But he made my legs go up, so my legs almost went over his shoulders. I felt him thrust deeper and deeper, and I moaned quietly in his ear. I breathed into his ear, and licked his ear lobe, just like how he did that to me.

He whispered, "Are you cold now, Michiru?"

I shook my head, answering, "No, I'm not cold. In fact, you're really warming me up, Bansai."

"Good," Bansai replied in a low tone. He parted his lips, and leaned his head down, licking his tongue on my neck.

I leaned my head back, and the top of my head was on the pillow. Bansai continued to lick my neck as my hips buckled.

Then, all of a sudden, my stomach turned. I gasped, widening my eyes, and feeling my body burn. I whimpered, "Bansai…I think…I'm going to come!"

He stopped licking my neck, but when he gave me eye contact, he said while showing a triumph smirk on his face, "I'm reaching the end of your song, Michiru. How do you want to end it?"

As my whole body was hotter, I whimpered yet again, "A-Anyway you want. A-Ahh!" He pushed in really deep.

I really was feeling too good.

Bansai gave in really rough thrusts, and said, "Alright then. I'll show you how I will end your song, I daresay." He landed his lips on my chest, and licked part of my breast. I ruffled his teal-hair as my stomach was turning even more.

_This feels too much…but I love it._

It was funny how I didn't know much about sex before I made love to Bansai for the first time, but during the first two times when we had sex, I felt the pleasure throughout my body. Why didn't I want to stop? Because I love Bansai with all my heart.

Bansai leaned up, and I made my legs widen. He watched himself slide in and out of me, but the faster he thrust, the hotter I was.

Soon, he pushed in so deep; I felt my private area tingle a little. But I wasn't at my climax yet. Bansai whispered, "I'll make sure you feel really good. Your song is almost ending."

I gasped again, "I'm coming! Don't stop!" All he did was laugh at my gasping. But right now, I was not in the mood for laughter.

The musician gave in one more rough thrust before I could feel my body burn with passion. I opened my mouth wide, letting out a loud moan. My eyes closed tightly as I could also feel the walls from my entrance squeezing his member. My entrance was twitching so much…I couldn't stop myself.

I moaned out loudly, "Ahhh!"

My lover was holding my legs, and when I stopped squeezing him, he pulled his member out, and I breathed really heavily. My face flushed, but I gave him a smile as he smiled at me back.

Bansai leaned over, and kissed me deeply on the lips while he hugged my back. He did warm me up while we were making love. I don't feel cold anymore. Instead, I feel really hot, despite the weather being freezing outside.

Bansai stood up, and said, "I'll be right back." I nodded at him as he walked out of my room for a moment.

I smiled at myself, still feeling how warm I was. Bansai returned, and had his zipper up, but with his button undone. He asked me as he was about to sit on the futon, "Shall we go to bed?"

I nodded again, and responded, "Yes." He slid under the blanket. I did the same thing. When we were both under the blanket, Bansai reached his arms out, holding me, or perhaps, hugging me. I lowered my eyelids as I looked up to him.

I said quietly, "Merry Christmas, Bansai."

He gave me a warm smile as he replied, "Merry Christmas, Michiru." The teal-haired musician kissed me on the forehead, and didn't let go of my body. I landed my fingers on his chest as I closed my eyes slowly, drifting off to sleep.

I was remembering the times where my sister and I were spending Christmas together. I once told her that being with each other is more important than presents. I will miss her, but at least I'll remember her.

_And Merry Christmas to you too, Mika._

* * *

**So...I wanted to make a Christmas fic special, but I didn't really know what couple to use. And I never had a chance to write a Christmas fic last year, but I managed to write one this year! LOL**

**I know, I'm a little (Or maybe not) early for Christmas, but the reason why I wrote a Christmas fic now is because I'm most likely not going to be online on Christmas, so I thought it was better to write this now before I forgot anyway. **

**There is also a reason why I chose Bansai x Michiru (My OC). I love this pairing, and I don't even know why. XD And this PWP may barely have anything to do with Christmas itself, but hey, it was mentioned. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this! :)**


End file.
